The Daily Darren
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Julia Albain writes a letter to Darren everytime he interacts with her in some small way. She's been writing letters ever since they met. (Warning: Character death)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way own any of Team Starkid. I only own the ships I make with them, canon or not. And of course, I own this story line. **

_Dear Darren, February 13, 2011_

_ Today, you smiled at me. It's been a while. In fact, I can remember __exactly__ when you last smiled at me._

_ It was one year ago tomorrow and we were sharing a milkshake at that resturant where we first me. We were having a grand time and... you just smiled at me. Just smiled. That smile haunts me sometimes. Who would have thought that one week later, we would go our separate ways. Maybe it was for the best._

_ We both had different dreams, you and I. You wanted to become an actor and I wanted to be a writer. But sometimes, late at night, when I can't sleep, I hold my chammomile tea and think what would've happened if we hadn't split._

_ And maybe, someday I'll give you these letters. The ones I've been writing since we've met._

_ Thoughfully yours, Julia_

_ February 19, 2011_

_ Dear Darren,_

_ Today you wore that plaid shirt I love. You've brought your girlfriend. Her name is Mia. She's very pretty. Maybe you've forgotten, Darren, but today's the day we visit Joe's grave. We share our favorite memories of him. One of mine was when he dressed as Mama Umbridge and spoke in that voice all night, except when he got drunk at Dylan's party. I miss him. More than I realized._

_ He was such a good friend and I know his death hit LoLo hard in the gut. She seems ok now, Joey's got her. I drew a picture today. Moj insisted I draw something. I haven't drawn anything since you've left. We miss you, Dare. I'm currently writing an autobiography (yes I know). It's the sixth time I've tried to publish it. Hopefully it will be published one day soon._

_ Maybe someday I'll give you these letters. The ones I've been writing since we've met._

_ Lovingly yours, Julia_

_ February 28, 2011_

_ Dear Darren, _

_ I write this as I'm sitting by the river. So peaceful here. Today, you called me by my name instead of "you." You also wore my favorite plaid shirt again. Do you know how to do laundry, Dare? Sometimes, I think you do it just to torture me. I drew another picture today. Moj says he's happy that I've begun to draw again._

_ I saw Mia today. She seemed to be having a lot of fun with a guy friend. I'm wondering if I should tell you, but maybe it's nothing to worry about. You'd probably laugh at me. I always used to hate it when you laughed at me, but now... I kind of miss it. Moj has been very nice to me. He has a girlfriend now, you know. Her name's Tessa and she's really funny._

_ Sometimes Moj feeds my cats for me. I forget sometimes. The forest by the river makes me feel like a princess. I like that feeling._

_ Maybe someday I'll give you these letters. The ones I've been writing since we've met._

_ Royally yours, Julia_

**AN: I hope you guys liked the story so far. Throw some reviews my way. It's my first ever fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you both for the reviews! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren or Julia or any of the Starkids, unfortunately.**

* * *

_ March 8th, 2011_

_ Dear Darren,_

_ Today I remembered the song you wrote for me. Well, all you did was change the words in "Sami" and renamed it "Julie." I wrote a song too. I've recorded it and saved it. Maybe I'll show it to you one day._

_ Today, LoLo visited. She fed my cats. I also drew another picture. Sometimes I wonder if you would be mad if I was friends with Mia. I don't think it will work out though. She doesn't seem to like me very much. I've begun writing another story. Maybe this one will be better. It's a fiction story. Moj and Tessa came by. Tessa's weird, but she makes me smile._

_ Sometimes I like to sit on my window seat and look out my window. Maybe this wasn't obvious, but I love you Darren, always have. Even though you've moved on, I'm still here, waiting._

_ Maybe someday I'll give you these letters. The ones I've been writing since we've met._

_ Waitingly yours, Julia_

_ March 17, 2011_

_ Dear Darren,_

_ I went to the doctor's today. It's not good. The doctor said I have a severe mental illness. Strange, I don't feel mentally unstable. The doctor said I'm deteriorating slowly. He didn't specify if that was good or not. You smiled at me today. Or were you smiling at LoLo behind me? I don't really know. I'm wondering if I should tell you about my diagnosis. Will you laugh? Probably. You don't usually take things seriously, Dare._

_ I remembered to feed my cats today. Moj was happy. I've begun to watch Glee and my heart stops when you're onscreen. I feel my letters are too short. Perhaps I'll take the time to write a longer one. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow about my diagnosis._

_ Maybe, someday I'll give you these letters, the ones I've been writing since we've met._

_ Lovingly yours, Julia_

_ March 18, 2011_

_ Dear Darren,_

_ Today I told you about my diagnosis. You didn't laugh. You hugged me. Actually hugged me. I don't think I've cried like that since you left me. Mia wasn't there and for that I am grateful. You cried too, Dare. I didn't think you would. I don't think I'll be writing letters as much as I would like to. I think Moj suspects something's up. I keep finding him in my room._

_ I think he's looking for the boxes I keep the letters in. I sort them by year. "2009", "2010", and now "2011". Sometimes I take a few out and read them. LoLo knows about the letters, but she's promised not to tell. Sometimes I let her read them. She thinks they're sweet. I wonder if you'd think they were sweet. I went down to the river and drew a picture. I even remembered to feed my cats today. I should go. LoLo is calling._

_ Maybe someday I'll give you these letters. The ones I've been writing since we've met._

Darren stood in Julia's room. She had been admitted to the hospital and Darren felt awful. LoLo had told him about the "Darren Letters" but she didn't know where they were hidden. Darren knew (for once). He had spent countless hours with Julia in her room. He knew every detail by heart. He strode over to her bed and opened the hidden drawer on the bed-frame. They were simply labeled, "2009", "2010", and "2011." Darren opened the box labeled "2009" and took out the first ever letter Julia had written to him.

_May 29, 2009_

_ Dear cute boy with the 'fro,_

_ You're really nice. You've got a guitar with you. Do you sing and play? You're going to UMich next year, studying musical theatre. How intriguing. You're very handsome. I can't even string a comprehensive sentence when I try to talk to you._

_ Maybe I'll give you this letter. _

_ Curiously yours, Julia._

* * *

**AN: So, how did you like Chapter 2? I hope it wasn't too sad. It gets better... sorta. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having writer's block and I wanted to try and make a longer chapter this time. I'm glad you guys like it! I don't own Julia or Darren (else I would keep them locked in my basement, heh) or any of the Starkids mentioned from this point on. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Darren put the _letter_ back in the box and opened the one labeled "2010". He grabbed the first letter he saw.

* * *

_June 5th, 2010_

_ Dear Darren,_

_ It's been a year since we began dating. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I can't believe we're already getting ready to make A Very Potter Sequel! This is so eciting! We've come a long way since then. I'm so proud of you, Darren._

_ Lovingly and proudly yours, Julia_

* * *

Darren wiped a stray tear from his eyes. He didn' want to read anymore. This was way too sad. The memories came flooding to him. The laughs, the smiles, even the times when all he ever wanted to do was give up. He promised he would never give up on her. But he did. He left her all alone, when he swore he would never hurt her. He had to continue reading. He needed to know. He closed the "2010" box and opened "2011". He picked up the most recent letter Julia had written him.

* * *

_March 31st, 2011_

_ Dear Darren,_

_ LoLo says I should go to the hospital. Why? I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me. Moj took my cats to his place. I feel so alone now. I tried drawing you another picture, but I didn't like it. It wasn't perfect. Your name is Darren. Darren Everett Criss. That's how you introduced yourself to me. Do you remember? I do. I don't want to remember. They hurt, Dare. The memories hurt. They seem to be laughing at me saying, "Ha ha, you'll never be this happy again". They're right. I'm lost without you. You visited me today. Why? Just because I'm sick? Because I'm "retarded"? I don't need your sympathy, Darren._

_ Maybe I'll give you these letters. Oh, what's the use? I'm probably going to die or something._

_ Sadly yours, Julia._

* * *

_ December 9th, 2010_

_ Julia,_

_ We can't see each other anymore. It's not you, it's me. What am I saying? It's you, Julia. There's something wrong with you, Jules and I don't know what it is. It scares me. I'm with someone else and before you say anything, no I was not cheating on you. I hope we can still be friends._

_ Darren_

* * *

What a jerk he was! He hurt Julia, more than he realized. She loved him, still did. He broke her heart, stomping on all he pieces. Why was this letter in the "2011" box? Maybe so Julia could always remind herself she could never have Darren? He went back to the "2009" box and found the first ever love note he had written Julia.

* * *

_Julia,_

_ Your hair is like shining silk. I wish I could reach out touch it. _

_ Your eyes are like the bluest ocean with just a hint of gren sea foam. _

_ My heart aches for you. Be mine?_

_ Love, a secret admirer_

* * *

Darren looked through all the boxes. She kept them all. Every single one of them. Every love noe he had ever written to her was here. Some, more faded than others, but otherwise they were all here. This made Darren feel even worse. He decided to do something about it.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so that wasn't as long as I had planned. I was listening to Glee's "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty." I'm thinking that maybe that it goes perfectly to this fanfic? What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

*AN: I know, I'm a horrid person for taking forever to update, but I've got all these ideas bustling around in my head and I need to write them down. I'm working on a Klaine fanfic at the moment, hopefully it'll be be longer than these ones. But anywho, on with the fanfic!*

April 5th, 2011

Dear Julia,

I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I broke up with Mia, turns out she was cheating on me. I found your letters, Jules. I read some. They're incredibly beautiful. I was blind, Jules, so so so blind. I broke your heart. I ignored the love you continually gave me. I love you, Julia Albain. I fear it may be too late. Something tells me you won't be around much longer. Just know that I love you and I'm so so sorry it took me so long to find that out.

Lovingly yours, Darren Everett Criss

Julia sobbed. She cried and cried and cried. Darren loved her. Really truly loved her. He dropped the letter off with LoLo. If he loved her though, then why didn't he drop the letter off personally? Oh, well. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She asked the nurse for a pen and paper and scribbled a response.?

April 6th 2011

Dear Darren,

How much I've lonfed to here those wordss com frum you're mowth. I luv yoo Darren Your mi best frend. Even Moj thinkss Im dooing better but I think hes onli saying that too mak me feel better. The Doktur says that Im deeteeriorating fastur than he thought. I dont even no whut tha meens. Darren. Darren, wear r yoo? Help me. Help me, Darren.

Luv, Julia

She was getting worse. The massive amount of spelling errors proved that. Darren felt extremely guilty, as though it was his fault. LoLo tried to comfort him saying that these things happen. He shouldn't blame himself. Darren didn't want to face her. He wanted to remember her, smiling and happy, not sickly and pale. But he had to go see her before it was too late, or else he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Darren knocked on the door to Julia's hospital room.

"Come in." a throaty voice from inside the room said. Darren opened the door and closed it behind him. The sight that greeted him made his eyes sting with tears. Julia was pale, so extremely pale. He rushed to her bedside, sobbing into her hair.

"All my fault." Darren whispered. Julia stroked his back lovingly before pushing him gently away so she could look him in the eyes.

"Not... not your fault." Julia croaked. Darren shook his head, refusing to believe. If only he had never broken up with her, this never would have happened. Julia tapped his chin.

"I said... not... your fault." And with that she pushed her lips against Darren's. Darren should have seen this coming. He'd seen enough cheesy rom coms to know every trick in the book. But he was surprised to find that Julia was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. He wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes, blinking rapidly as to not let any more tears escape his eyes. They stay like that for a while before they broke apart.

"Not your fault... at all." Julia said, firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia's funeral was short and sweet, just like her life. They buried the Darren letters with her, somehow Darren didn't feel right reading them. He spent a whole week writing a final letter to Julia. It saddened him greatly that she would never read it. He tucked the crisp white envelope under Julia's neatly folded hands, along with a red rose. Darren had every word of that letter memorized and he silently said it to himself as they closed the casket and carried Julia out of the door.

* * *

_Dearest Julia,_

_ I know you'll probably never read this, but wherever you are please listen. I wish I could have spent more time with you. I wish I could've held your hand as you slowly drew your last breath. I wish it was me, Julia. I wish I was dead instead of you. I could go on forever saying "I wish" but what's done is done. You're dead and I'm still alive. You had so much left to accomplish. That book. I'll finish it for you. And I know you'd be so happy for me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but it's so hard. I want to be strong, but it's just so difficult when someone you love is gone. Moj is devastated. He regrets taking your cats, Jules. He knew how much they meant to you. Just think, they're with someone who will take care of them. Tessa is thinking of selling your drawings. They're very good. We'll donate the money to the ASPCA. Somehow I know that's what you would have wanted. Lauren cried in her room a lot. I think she's ashamed. I don't know why though. I guess the death of Wox is still too fresh and now you, her best friend and roommate, are dead. I'm sorry, Julia. I really am. I feel like I'm the one who caused this to you. We still don't know what killed you. Perhaps we never will. Mia is attending the funeral. She looks genuinely sad. I think she wanted to be friends with you. Lauren is singing a song at your funeral. It's "These Days Of Summer." I can't anymore. I really can't. I'm tired of trying to pretend like this doesn't hurt me, when it does. And it makes me so angry that people don't understand what I'm going through. "Sorry for your loss." No. You don't understand. It's so much more than just a loss. A part of my soul has been ripped out. Sorry. That was so cliche. I suppose I should go now. Until we meet again, angel._

_ Love, Darren_

* * *

Darren stared at the grave of Julia. After everyone had left to go to the luncheon, Darren stayed. The grave was nothing special, which made Darren upset and angry because Julia _was _special.

"I'm so sorry, Julia. I'm so so sorry." Darren said, as he finally gave in. He sank to his knees, not caring if his pants would be stained with dirt. He let the wall he had been building since Julia's death crumble. The tears fell like raindrops, staining the freshly placed dirt. After a few moments, he stood up and turned his back on the grave, walking slowly out of the cemetery.

And five months later, when "The Wonder Sight" by Julia Albain and Darren Criss was published, a young woman with piercing blue eyes and silky brown hair opened it to the dedication page where it said, "To Julia Albain, without her, this book would have never been written. I love you, always" and she smiled through her tears as she placed it back on the bookshelf and walked away.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
